


Omovember #20 Delibrate Wetting, as Part of a Larger Plan or Goal

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Desperation, Detox, Embarrassment, Escape, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee or Die, Wetting, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: It was their way out, it just wasn't high on dignity.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Omovember 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Omovember #20 Delibrate Wetting, as Part of a Larger Plan or Goal

**Author's Note:**

> I cheated and changed the prompts. I genuinly had no ideas for the original one. This technically still is a day 20 prompt so I guess that makes it okay

“So, what are those experiments, they talked about?” Donna asked, slightly annoyed by the fact that both her feet and arms were chained to the wall.

“I don't know.” The Time Lord, who was in a similar position to his companion, answered. “But I have a feeling we don't really want to find that out first hand.”

“Can we get out?” Donna wondered.

“I hope so.” He responded. “I kind of can't move at the moment, though. I would need them to let me out of the chains temporary before I can do something.”

“How long did you say we had?”

“They only start experiments 24 hours after the test subjects are caught, to decrease the chance of any drugs being in the system.” The Time Lord explained. “At least it gives me time to figure out something. I just need to a way to get out of these chains”

* * *

“Well, that's not entirely what I had in mind.” The Time Lord mumbled, with a frown.

The guy next to them had ended up wetting himself after the guards had failed to react to his please for a toilet in time.

They had let him out of the chains to get him cleaned up somewhere, albeit guided by two guards. It was a way for the Doctor to get out of his chains, he could deal with the guards.

“You're not telling me you're about to follow the guy's example? I don't remember you mentioning a need to go.” Donna asked sceptical.

“No, I don't have to go. But that is our way out.” The Time Lord answered with an eye roll.

“What pissing yourself like a toddler will get us out?” Donna rose an eyebrow at the alien.

“Not how I would've worded it. But yeah.” He couldn't just ask for a toilet, a guy earlier had and they had solved it, but had definitely not let him out of the chains. He supposed the wetting was different because of clean up and a bit of sympathy. He truly believed they hadn't meant to let the other man wet himself.

Which meant he had to realistic wet himself as well.

“I thought you didn't need to go?” Donna countered.

“That's not really a problem. Let me concentrate for a bit, okay?” He said, closing his eyes.

He focused inwardly, and activated a concentration detox, to filter out some H2O. While he couldn't stop a concentration detox if it got triggered by some sort of poison, he could trigger it manually and then turn it off again. It was considered a safety measure in case the body missed something dangerous. But right now, he could abuse it for what he wanted.

Because there was a fair amount of water in his blood, his kidneys would filter out a lot in a really short time. So he could only leave the detox on for a few seconds.

Despite knowing this, the Time Lord couldn't help but gasp and double over, or well, tried to with those stupid chains, as his bladder suddenly felt burstingly full by the water he had forced out of his bloodstream, slightly dehydrating himself, but that could be fixed.

“Oh, that was more than I expected.” He mumbled.

“What did you do?” Donna asked slightly concerned.

“Filled my bladder.” He explained in a pained voice.

“You can do that?” Donna frowned.

“Yeah.” He quipped. “I think I slightly underestimated how quick it would fill though.”

“Can't you just void it in the same way as you did to fill?” Donna frowned.

“It's a one-way thing.” He admitted.

He let out a deep breath before starting to scream for the guards that he needed a toilet, which really wasn't a lie at this point.

He didn't fully have to act that he needed the loo. He just had to wait until the guards came to him and act the part. Which included voicing his bladder's need rather loud. 

Just before they reached him, he forced his muscles to relax, while pretending that he was genuinely having an accident.

* * *

After being let out of his chains for clean-up he quickly knocked out both guards, he had to do something with so they could escape after all.

Thankfully after getting out Donna decided against teasing him.

Though she had heavily suggested that he take a shower, which she gave him as she moved to get her own once they were back on the TARDIS.

He definitely followed that advice.


End file.
